


Just a Little Cliche

by greenmage128



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also there are Twitter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard likes sunsets and planning surprise sexcapades. Mark is not opposed to either notion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Cliche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monoxidegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoxidegirl/gifts).



> So, um, this is my first bit of smut in a very long time. Like, real smut. It's been longer still since I've written RPF. But here we are. And this is all courtesy of Manda, because she just had to go and encourage me to do the thing. Thus, I did the thing; I ain't gonna disappoint someone willing to put faith in _me_ of all people. So yeah. Enjoy guys!

They were less than twenty miles out from the motel where they had reservations, the sun sinking behind the mountains, setting I-70 awash in golden-orange light. Mark protested, but Richard had to stop and take a photo of the sunset, claiming it was his duty as a tourist. The older man only shook his head and joined him, going so far as to a snap a picture himself.

A pair of accompanying tweets went out to the internet, something of a miracle considering they were in the middle of nowhere, Colorado.

_dicksp8jr: Sometimes a little cliche is a good thing. #DonttellSheppardthat  
Mark_Sheppard: Mine’s bigger. @dicksp8jr_

Richard considered the tweets as they leaned against the passenger’s side of the car, elbows just brushing together. “Did we just come out to the internet?”

Mark shrugged and put his phone back in his pocket. “If they didn’t already know, they certainly will now.”

Once upon a time, Richard would’ve shuddered at the thought. Airing out his personal life for the world to see had never been his thing, nor was it Mark’s, but when they were together he couldn’t help himself. They’d never come right out and say it, but little things here and there were too much fun to resist.

“It’ll be fine,” Mark said, squeezing his hand. “If anyone gives us any shit, we’ll sic Seb and Jared on them.”

“Or just you.” Richard smiled and took more than a little pleasure in the fact that Mark could read him like a book. “So, regretting this trip yet?”

The older man gave him a look. “Other than the fact that my agent is going to kill me when we get back because I took a week off in the middle of bloody con season, no. But then again…”

He let the sentence hang, and Richard’s smile softened. “Let your agent bitch. If we hadn’t done this—”

“I know. Trust me, I know.” Mark nudged his side. “Come on.”

* * *

When they checked in to the motel, Richard let Mark have first dibs on the shower, figuring he owed it to him after delaying them. Plus it gave him the opportunity to discreetly dig out the lube from the bottom of his bag and sneak it under Mark’s pillow.

When Mark came out of the bathroom, hair still wet and naked save for a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, Richard took a moment to appreciate the sight before him, eyes following the trail of dark chest hair annoyingly obscured by the towel.

Mark caught him staring, though Richard made no effort to be subtle about it. He nodded his head toward the bathroom, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Should be some hot water left.”

Richard smirked, stealing a kiss on his way to the shower. “You love it.”

There was no argument from the older man as Richard shut the door to the bathroom. He took his time with the shower, making sure everything—every last thing—was clean. The hot water started to run out about halfway through, but it didn’t deter him or dampen his mood. Richard wasn’t about to let a little cold water ruin his plans for the evening.

What he didn’t count on was Mark uncovering said plans, sitting on the bed and holding up the bottle of lube like a prize when Richard stepped out of the bathroom.

“Seriously?” was all Mark asked, one eyebrow raised.

Richard shrugged. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.” He went for his bag to get some clothes, because hey if he wasn’t going to get laid, he actually was freezing courtesy of his cold shower.

“Come here,” Mark said, and Richard could hear affection and an eye roll both in his tone.

Halfway over to the bed, Mark grabbed Richard’s arm and pulled him into his lap.

The slightly-shorter man gave an undignified squeak at the treatment but otherwise didn’t complain. Richard shifted until he was comfortably straddling the other’s hips, both of them naked, erections slotting together in an easy, familiar slide. He ran his thumb along Mark’s jawline, enjoying the sandpaper feel of the stubble against his skin. “I love you, you know that?”

Mark skimmed his hands up Richard’s chest and then down his sides to rest at his waist. “I know.” He pressed a kiss to his collarbone, his neck, his jaw, and then finally his mouth. “I love you too, darling,” he said against Richard’s lips.

Richard made a noise in his throat, those words his undoing, and he closed that little gap between them, lips colliding with Mark’s in a kiss that begged for more, always more and never enough. Mark, stubborn and tricky bastard that he was, didn’t quite comply, keeping the pace slow and languid regardless of how much pleading Richard did with his hips and his needy little gasps between kisses.

“Please,” Richard found himself begging, and damn it he was supposed to be the one controlling the situation.

“Patience,” Mark said. He rolled them over so Richard was on his back and moved his lips down to bite and suck a mark onto Richard’s neck. “It’s a virtue.”

Amber eyes fluttered close, and with a little moan Richard let him have that one. Mark continued downwards, chuckling now, and made a trail of bites and kisses until he reached Richard’s cock. He gave the tip a tentative, teasing lick, just a taste that had Richard fighting to keep his hands and hips under control.

“Don’t— Fuck—” Richard’s plea devolved into a keening groan when Mark took his cock into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head. 

Mark made a pleased sound at Richard’s loss for words and took him deeper, down to the root, before he started sucking in an even, up-down rhythm. 

One of Richard’s hands grabbed at the scratchy motel sheets, the other tangled in Mark’s hair. The wet warmth around him felt so good, and it was all he could do not to fuck into the older man’s mouth. He wanted to draw this out for as long as possible, even as he felt his climax start to build, courtesy of Mark’s expert tongue. 

Richard gasped, so, so close now, but before he could quite reach that peak, Mark stopped and pulled off, a thin strand of spit following him in the quickness of his departure. 

It was too much and not enough all at once. Richard’s hips bucked, cock seeking desperately-needed friction and only finding empty air. A whimper wormed its way out of his throat, and Richard didn’t even care how undignified he looked. “You son of a bitch,” he said, words running together in a frustrated sigh.

Mark laughed and moved back up to kiss him, Richard tasting himself on Mark’s tongue. “You’ll thank me in a bit, love.”

He went to object, but Mark was already working his way back down, though this time he made a point of avoiding Richard’s cock, still hard and almost angry-red at having been deprived of release. Mark grabbed his thighs and pushed them up and apart to expose his hole.

The older man gave a low, wolfish whistle. “You really were thorough in there. No wonder you took so long.” He raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been planning this all day, haven’t you?”

Richard bit his lip to stop himself from smirking. “Maybe.”

“Oh, you _were_.” Mark shifted Richard’s weight to rest on one arm and his chest, using the other to pick up the lube. He squeezed out a bit and with his thumb spread it around his entrance, not for a second taking his eyes off Richard. “Admit it.”

“Well…” Richard squirmed, wanting more of that sensation, though with Mark holding him in place it did little good. “Not all day.”

Mark rewarded him by slipping his lube-slick thumb in just past the first ring of muscle, making small circles to open him up. “Oh?”

His breath came out in a hiss at the intrusion, at the familiar, promising burn. “More like all week. Maybe longer.”

It actually had been over a month since they were last together like this. Their careers were too often on divergent paths, and sometimes in order to see each other at all they had to do things like this road trip. Tonight was the first night where they hadn’t dropped from exhaustion the moment they entered the motel room. 

“Can’t say I blame you,” Mark said, reading his mind again. He slid the full length of his thumb inside, still moving in those little circles. “If it helps, you weren’t the only one.”

Richard couldn’t help the strangled noise that came out of his throat, caused by the action and the confession both. 

After a moment, Mark removed his thumb, only to lube up the rest of his hand and press one, then quickly two fingers into Richard’s hole.

The stretch made him wince, but then Mark found that spot inside him, fingertips just brushing against it, and the pain became secondary. Richard let out a breathy, “More,” sounding broken and wanton even to his own ears. 

“Such a good slut for me,” Mark said in that raspy baritone he was famous for. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Richard’s left nipple before sliding in a third finger. 

“If missing my boyfriend makes me a slut, then—” Richard cut himself off because _there_ was the fourth, and Mark added the bonus of thumbing his sac while working his fingers in and out. He rocked back onto Mark’s hand, trying to get it deeper inside and panting with the effort. “Nngh, babe, please.”

Mark looked up, and he didn’t bother to hide his smirk. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me,” Richard said, growling, one hand clutching at Mark’s ass to emphasize his point.

“Since you asked so nicely, darling.” Mark eased out his fingers, applied more lube, and lined up his cock, pausing just shy of entering.

Richard tilted his head to the side, concerned. “What is it?”

The older man shook his head, a little smile on his lips. “Nothing.” He rested his forehead against Richard’s, those brown eyes staring at him intently, and pressed on, bottoming out in one smooth stroke.

“Fuck.” Richard’s back arched, the fullness almost overwhelming. For the first time in a month he felt whole again, complete, home. He wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist and bucked his hips to urge the man to move.

Mark claimed his mouth before taking the hint, tongue and cock both moving at that same agonizing pace as before. Richard whined into the kiss and met his thrusts, unable to help himself, even though he knew he should be trying to savor this, to keep from going over the edge too soon.

The extra friction had Mark groaning, breaking the kiss and burying his face into Richard’s neck, a litany of his name and blasphemies spilling from his lips.

What should have been a slow build became a sharp incline; it had been far too long for both of them. Richard clung to Mark, gripped his shoulders for leverage as the older man pounded into him, and when Mark reached between them and stroked his cock in time with their thrusts, it was all he could do to hold on.

“I’m—” Richard couldn’t even get the word out before he was blindsided by his orgasm, seed shooting out onto Mark’s hand and his own stomach. His climax set off Mark’s, signaled by a muffled grunt and a rush of warmth into Richard’s ass.

They lay there in the afterglow for a while, skin covered in a thin sheen of quickly-cooling sweat from their exertions.

Mark was the first to move. He rolled off him and headed to the sink to grab a washcloth. He kissed Richard as he cleaned them up, languid again but this time it was all Richard wanted. Only after he was done, the cloth disposed of and the two of them lying on their sides facing each other, did either of them speak.

Richard ran a hand through Mark’s hair, still plastered to his head. “So what were you going to say earlier? And don’t tell me ‘nothing’ again.”

The older man’s lips quirked, breathing out a little laugh. “Just that you’re bloody gorgeous, and I am unbelievably lucky.”

“Damn right.” Richard moved in closer and wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist. “Let’s not wait this long to do this ever again. I might just lose my mind.”

Mark nodded, pressed a kiss to his forehead. “No argument here, love.”

They drifted off to sleep like that, limbs mingling so it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Sure, it was cliche, Richard thought, but every now and then cliche was a good thing.


End file.
